


At last

by mlordmlady



Category: Teacher Kim 2, romantic doctor, 낭만닥터 김사부 2 | Dr. Romantic 2 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23087548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlordmlady/pseuds/mlordmlady
Summary: Eun Jae spends the hardest 10 days of her life without Woo Jin by her side.
Relationships: Cha Eun Jae/Seo Woo Jin, Seo Woo Jin/Cha Eun Jae
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	At last

It was supposed to be a 3 day trip. No, 2 days even. She promised Woo Jin that. She can already imagine how clingy they would be to each other when she comes back. Yes, both of them. She misses him a lot, too. But Professor Oh kept giving her surgeries after surgeries. It's not as if she couldn't say no--somehow, Geodae felt home too back then. Not when her colleagues wouldn't call her to scrub in the OR, but those ER calls she took with a hint of adrenaline rush--her inner doctor willing to help, willing to save a life.

She needed more time to finalize things--she had to sell her apartment in Seoul, she had to submit her resignation papers in Geodae, she wanted to make it official. All those tasks in 3 days? No way. She knows Woo Jin would understand when she comes back. She wants to work at Doldam forever. She wants to be with him forever.

They gave her a space in the CS department--no need, she said. I wouldn't stay long. Her colleagues persisted she keep the space in the table, which she placed with a picture of her and Woo Jin. Her head leaning on his shoulder, his right arm around hers, him with such a boyish smile. Her eyes glistening with love. It was such a beautiful day. It was one of those dates they had before Master Kim went into surgery. She wanted her boyfriend to relax a bit amidst the tension surrounding their mentor's health. 

A day, 2, 3 days. She was swamped with so much work in Geodae she's surprised she still manages to find some time to eat. She misses him every day. Every single day. She wants to call him. But she's on a mission--she has to finish everything first in Seoul before she can come back. She fights the urge to call him--she knows for sure just hearing his voice would send her back to Doldam in an instant.

Professor Oh kept giving her the most complicated and tiresome surgeries. 4, 5, 6 days passed. The lease for her apartment is now up. 7, 8, 9 days--she officially submits her resignation letter and writes her intention to go back to Doldam. 

She was prepping for her last surgery when her phone beeped. This must be someone again from Doldam--Dr. Yoon already sent her a text a few days ago: I'll miss you sunbae, I'm always rooting for you! Even Nurse Park sent her a farewell message too: To my favorite partner in the OR, fighting! Just yesterday, Dr. Jung also sent her a text saying she needs to come back asap as Woo Jin is becoming irritable than ever. "Please, Cha Eun Jae, have mercy on me and the rest of the Doldam staff," his text read. Funny how everyone is thinking of her when she went away. She did not reach out to anyone about this, only Woo Jin. No one probably knows she's finalizing things hence tons of farewell messages are coming her way. She knows he'll understand. She needed to be sure she's doing this on her own. Of all the texts she received while she was away, nothing had prepared her for this:

Ya, runner. What's taking you so long? Everyone here in Doldam misses you. Even me. Especially Seo Woo Jin. 

Have a safe trip back home,   
Runner's mentor

To think Kim Sabu misses her. He's harsh on them but he's always been there for her, even when no one believed in her. She calmed herself to perform well in the surgery. After one last chance on persuading her to stay at Geodae, Professor Oh finally let her go and wished her well. 

She immediately went to the locker room to get her phone. There's only one voice she needs to hear at that moment. After 3 rings, he finally answered. "Seo Woo Jin, I'm coming home." She can already imagine the smile forming on his lips as she said this. God, she can't wait to be with him.

He welcomed her with open arms when she came back. He was waiting in the parking lot, just where they were 10 days ago when he sent her off. She missed his smile, a smile she knows that's only for her. She immediately went out of her car and raced to his arms. She filled him with pecks and kisses--"I miss you so much my heart's about to explode," was all she could say. 

"I know you will come back. I'm glad you're home." Woo Jin said, as he tightened his embrace on her. 

That night there was a traffic accident which gave Doldam its usual ER madness. Woo Jin was himself again, now that he knows Eun Jae will be with him forever. 

They thought of each other while at different ORs and surgeries. They missed each other so much, but they had to stay focused for the sake of their own patients. 

Woo Jin started kissing her while they were in the staff room. "Ya, Woo Jin, someone might come in." she said, knowing how much the whole of Doldam probably knows about them. 

"I don't care, I missed you." was all he said. She's fighting the urge not to get carried away, but to say she didn't miss his kisses would be the world's greatest lie. She missed him. This intimacy. So she responds and deepens the kiss to let him know how much she's suffered too not being by his side. 

She briefly breaks away only to say--"Let's just go home and finish what we've started before someone barges in."

The next morning, they were both late. Nobody in the staff said a thing. They let it pass because they looked like a visual couple, their smiles not being able to hide the happiness they feel from being together at last.


End file.
